Un baiser sous la pluie
by MyA68
Summary: Une histoire d'amour, d'amitié, de tristesse, tous humains. Venez voir pour un résumer
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous :), c'est ma première fiction, donc dites moi vos impressions

Rien ne m'appartiens. Tout est à S.M.

Résumer :

Imaginons une histoire où tout le monde est humains, une histoire où Claire, la meilleur amie de Kim sort en secret avec son petit copain, Quil. Et lorsque celle-ci l'apprend, elle sombre peut à peut dans la dépression, lorsqu'elle rencontre un jeune homme mystérieux. Une histoire ou le frère de Kim, Sam, largue Leah avant le mariage, pour sa cousine Leah… Une histoire où…

Ca, c'est le résumer, le reste est en cour d'écriture, je posterais le reste si cela vous intéresses ( et quand je comprendrais comment marche FF xS )

Et sinon A+


	2. Un premier pas

**Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le problème du 2eme chapitre, vraiment…c'est pas ma faute…c'est à cause de mes cheveux blond….^^**

La vérité….cette cruauté…

N'y aurait-il pas sur cette maudite planète un « comment réussir à sur monter le fait que sa meilleure amie couche avec son petit copain pour les nuls » ?

Manger du chocolat. Oui. C'était sûrement ça, LA solution.

Et prendre quelques kilos aussi en passant.

Ma chambre était plongé dans le noir, et j'avais mal au yeux a force de pleurer.

Aujourd'hui, on est Lundi.

Pas bon.

Papa vas vouloir me jeter du lit, coup de pied au cul. Je pourrais faire une allergie au soleil qu'il faudrait que j'aille quand même à l'école… enfin avec le peu de soleil qu'i la Push, ça ne risquait pas de poser problème. (N/A, petit clin d'œil qui sert à rien ^^)

Je remonta la couette sur ma tête, faisant la morte.

Mais mon père n'était pas de cette avis.

Il entra en trombe dans ma chambre. Et retira violemment ma couette avant d'ouvrire les volet en grands.

Su-Per.

_Ca fait maintenant deux jour que tu est dans ton lit à te morfondre. J'en ai marre, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Je m'assis, encerclant mes genoux de mes bras, posant mon mentons dessus.

_J'en ai marre, papa. En une soirée, j'ai tout perdu…

_Mais non, me souffla-t-il, tu m'a moi, ton super papa ! me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je rigola. C'était ça, ce qu'il me fallait.

Je me regarda dans la glace.

Cheveux brun, lisse, tombant sur mes épaules et dans le dos, peau mate, comme quatre-vingt dis pour cent des gens d'ici, petite, fine.

J'avais mis mon t-shirt jaune, en dessous d'un petite veste en cuir, mon jeans noir et des bottines.

J'étais prête, ou pas, a une journée de cour révélatrice.

**Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre D**

**Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos review :) Et toute les mise en alerte, ça me fait chaud au cœur :D**

Mon ventre se tordais et menaçais de vomir le peu que j'ai mangé au petit déjeuner.

J'ai pris ma voiture. Après avoir essayé d'enlever l'odeur de Quil et les photos. Bien sur. C'était une New Beetle, grise. Elle était un peu vieille, mais temps qu'elle plaisait à Quil et Clair ça m'allait.

Maintenant, qui allait rire à mes blague bizarre ? Qui allait me réconforté comme quand mon chat est mort. Personne ne peut. Seul Claire y arrivait. Et Quil. Quil me redonnait le sourire. J'aimais tout chez lui. Il lui suffisait de sourire, et il me remontait le moral.

J'aimais ses cheveux, j'adorais passé ma main dedans, et ses lèvres, aussi, surtout quand il m'embrassais. Et ses yeux. Magnifiquement brun, qui pétillait, et brûlait d'un désire quand il me regardais. Ou alors étais-ce pour Claire ?

J'étais dans mes triste pensées, quand je suis arrivée sur le parking du lycée. Le lycée de la réserve ne ressemble pas vraiment à un lycée. Il est en pierre d'un triste gris délavé, la plupart des vitres ne laissent pas filtrer le soleil, quand il y en a, et la porte principal est tellement abîme, que plus personne ne prend la peine de tiré sur la poigné. Il suffit juste de la poussé.

Nous n'avions qu'une pauvre pseudo-équipe de basket, un groupe d'échec qui contient neuf personne, dont huit et demi geek boutonneux.

Et le lycée de la réserve avait la chance d'avoir une capitaine de pom pom girl qui est en plus présidente du journal, et délégué de ma classe, et qui, quand elle est de bonne humeur, et même tout le temps, trouve le moyen de me pourrire la vie.

J'ai nommé Rébecca Swartz. C'est une grande fille, fine, faisant du 95C, avec des jeans tellement moulant, que si tu glisse une pièce dans la poche arrière de son jeans, tu sais si elle est côté pile ou face. Elle à de grande boucle rousse qui lui tombe jusqu'à ses rein, ses yeux son d'un vert brillant.

Sachant que sur les cinq cent élève du lycée, il en a quatre cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf au cheveux et à la peau mate, elle sortait du lot, et attirait tout les regards sur elle.

Ça, c'était la petite histoire.

Je ne gara pas ma voiture à l'endroit habituel, à savoir en face de l'entré, je n'avais pas envie que Claire squatte à côté de moi incognito.

Aussi me rendais-je à l'autre bout du parking. Là, on ne viendra pas me chercher.

Mon sac sur l'épaule, je franchis la porte principale et entra dans le couloir mal éclairé malgré les lumière au plafond.

Les couloirs étaient déjà bondés de gens, j'avais la vague impression que tout le monde me regardait, qu'ils parlaient de moi. Mon ventre menaçais encore.

Parmi tout ce beau monde, j'aperçus les grandes boucle brune, si caractéristique de Claire.

Je baissa la tête violement, et couru vers les toilettes. Je suis sur qu'elle m'a vue, puisqu'elle à été plus rapide que moi, et me coinça la porte.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Il faut qu'on parle !

**Et voilà, alors, dite moi tout, ce que vous en pensé, ce qu'elles vont ce dire…etc et A+ :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous…Voilà un autre chapitre… Tout appartient à S.M

Les toilettes des filles.

Tout à fait le lieu approprié pour une « discussion ».

Claire se tenait en face de moi. Ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombants dans son dos, ses vêtements multicolores…

Claire avait toujours aimé sortir du lot, aujourd'hui, elle portait un t-shirt rose, sous une veste légère verte fluo, un collant rayé rose et vert, des bottines et une jupe noir.

Alors que moi j'ai toujours été banale.

_Ecoute…je sais que tu me déteste, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

_Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…murmurais-je.

Flash-back (N/A demander si gentiment j'pouvais pas refuser…x)

« __ Claireeee, pleurnichais-je, j'aime pas la neige !_

__Tu vas être servie, dit elle en rigolant, attrapant mon bras._

_Nous étions, Quil, Claire et moi, en « semaine skis ». C'était une sorte de tradition que nous avions, la dernière semaine de vacance. Je ne sais même plus d'où elle venait._

_Quil était déjà en bas de la piste et adressais de grand signe. Je lui répondis d'un grand sourire. Même si j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas à moi qu'il état adressé._

_Moi en ski…c'était…IMPOSSIBLE. Je n'arrive tout bonnement pas à tenir sur des skis._

_Je m'élança, suivi de près par Claire, qui hurla de rire. _

_Je me perdis un peu, et fini sur les fesses, au pieds de Quil. Qui bizarrement de me regardait pas moi. Mais Claire._

_Pff, sûrement mon imaginations._

__I wanna be bad ! hurla Claire, sur le rythme de la musique, debout sur le lit._

_Quil et moi rigolâmes en même temps._

__J'crois qu'elle à un petit peu forcé sur la boisson, glissais-je à Quil._

_Pinçant son pouce et son index il me souffla « un tout p'tit peu »_

__Hooo ! souffla Clair…j'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours ! Grrr. Elle se tourna vers moi, un air malin sur son visage, je veux que vous vous embrassiez ! _

_Je souris, et me tourna vers Quil, qui la regardais d'un air menaçant. J'avais peur de ne pas tout comprendre. Claire fit un clin d'œil. A qui il était adressé… Aucune idée._

_Quil m'embrassa…à peine…c'est à peine si nos lèvre se sont touché. _

__Si t'es un Mec, (elle força sur le mot), embrasse moi !_

_Je ne pensa rien. Je veux dire, tout les trois, on est un trio depuis le berceau. Souvent on se faisait des actions chiches où Clair devait embrasser Quil, mais là…je me sentais mal._

_Claire descendit du lit, avec une démarche de félin. Elle s'agenouilla devant Quil, assis au pied du lit. Et l'embrassa. Encore. Encore._

_La j'ai compris._

__Oh putain ! criais-je en me relevant. _

_Cela stoppa net leur baiser_

_. _

__Quoi ? firent-ils en en chœur._

__Vous contiez me le dirent quand ? Que vous…ensembles ? _

_Les petits coup d'œils enflammés, les petits signes, paroles et autres…mais comment ai-je pus être aussi débile ?_

_Je couru dehors, je m'enfichais pas mal de leur faire peur. Certaine personnes me regardaient bizarrement. Grand bien leur fasse !_

_Ma respiration se bloquait, mon cœur se serrait. J'avais mal. Très mal. Les larmes coulaient toute seul, tombant par terre. Je toucha le sol. La neige ne me paraissait plus froide, juste... blanche, et pur. »_

Clair avança d'un pas, tentant de me touché l'épaule, mais je recula, comme si elle m'avait giflé. J'avais les joue rouge de honte. Je m'étais fait voler mon petit copain, par ma meilleur amie. Cela signifiait que je n'étais pas assez bien.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse. Et mon cœur se déchira une énième fois. Je lui en voulait. Mais en même temps…je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, et pleurer.

Mais non. Je serais forte…enfin j'espère !

Nous n'avions pas vraiment parler finalement. Je savais tous. Elle aimait Quil, Quil l'aimait, et j'ai mais Quil. Fin de l'histoire. Générique. Rideaux.

Et la sonnerie retentie, me sauvant de ses yeux.

**Bon, vraiment désolé pour le retard… Mais on dirait que mes prof se sont tous dit « et pourquoi pas lui pourrire la vie ? Hum les ga ? Et si on lui faisait plein de contrôles ? Oui ? ok, c'est partie pour la fiesta ! » bref, merci beaucoup pour vos review… Au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody ! ****Ca gaz ? Pour me faire pardonner de mon super retard de la mort qui tue, un deuxième chapitre dans la foulé :)**

**Je suis une fille... Mais pas Stéphenie Meyer…Rien ne m'appartient…**

Le pire, quand votre ex vous laisse pour votre meilleur amie, je pense que se sont les regards. Parce que tout le monde le sait. En même pas une journée.

J'avais remarquer qu'ils – Quil et Clair – faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient ensemble. A cause de moi. Et puis bizarrement, j'avais l'impression que tout le monde sortaient ensemble. Allant jusqu'au jumeaux Anderson, qui se tenaient bras dessus, bras dessous…

Je marchais, en évitant soigneusement Claire. Je crois qu'elle à compris. Enfin, j'espère. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre lorsqu'elle ma regarder dans les yeux avant de baisser la tête.

Pour tout le monde nous étions le trio. On étaient inséparable depuis toujours. On ne faisait rien sans l'un de nous. On avait… ce truc qui nous liait. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Je suis allé me réfugié dans les toilettes pendant que tout le monde mangeais.

Manger. Mon ventre décida de faire un bruit capricieux.

_Ah non, murmurais-je à mon estomac, tu vas pas commencer hein ?

Allons bon, je parlais à mon estomac maintenant, j'étais tombé bien bas… !

Je sortis la barre chocolaté que je gardais dans la poche de ma veste, au cas ou, j'aurais eu faim en court, on sait jamais.

Pendant que je mangeais, dans les toilettes, qui ne sentent pas vraiment la rose, une fille entra dans les toilettes. J'arrêtais immédiatement de marcher. Arg, c'était chaud, un bout était coincé dans ma gorge. Mais si je me faisait prendre, ça serait vraiment bizarre.

La fille renifla. Hum.

J'entrouvre tout légèrement la porte, pour voir que c'est Rébecca Swartz ! Son maquillage coulait et lui faisait un affreux masque noir, une larme noir coula sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton où elle pendait. Je fronça mes sourcils. Elle alla dans la cabine à côté de la mienne, où elle fit heu, sa petite commission. J'avala de travers mon bout de barre chocolaté. Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'est entendus, puisque elle ressortie quelques seconde plus tard avec…un petit truc dans les mains, je ne voyais pas ce que c'était jusqu'à…

Un teste de grossesse. Et vue qu'elle pleurait abondamment, ça devait pas être bon. J'hoqueta sous le choque.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

_Qui…qui est là, murmura-t-elle.

Je sortis de ma cabine. Ses jolis sourcils bien droit se froncèrent quand elle me vis. Puis, elle tomba a terre, et se replia sur elle même en pleur. Elle entoura ses genou avec ses bras et posa sa tête dessus.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'étais un peu perdu. C'était Rébecca quand même, elle m'aimait pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle sans un mot, et lui tendis le reste de ma barre. J'imaginais un peu la scène. Mais nous étions toute les deux détruite.

_Depuis quand…tu es enceinte ? tentais-je.

Elle eu un rire dément. Et me répondis par une autre question. « Depuis quand tu parle plus à ton copain et Clair ? »

Mouis. Elle avait le droit de me demander un truc comme ça.

_Tu n'es pas au courrant ? demandais-je surprise.

Elle renifla, et me répondis que non.

_Mon p'tit copain se tapait ma meilleure ami, répondais-je, désinvolte.

Elle siffla.

_Pas de bol, murmura-t-elle. Elle sortit de sa poche de sa veste une cigarette qu'elle alluma. Elle tira un coup et me la tendis.

Je suis une fille sage. Je n'ai jamais frapper personne, c'est vrai que j'ai fait quelques coups moche, mais de là à être mauvaise fille…non, je ne jure jamais. Mais ça, c'était avant.

Je lui pris la cigarette et tira. Ce qu'on m'avait jamais dit, c'était qu'il fallait rejeter la fumer, pas l'avaler, et je commença à tousser comme une cancéreuse. Rébecca eu un petit sourire.

_Tu n'a jamais fumé. Ce n'était pas une question.

Je secoua négativement la tête. Je lui rendis sa cigarette, et après avoir de nouveau tiré un coup, elle me la tendis.

_Je suis enceinte, me dit- elle alors que j'expirais doucement la fumé de ma gorge. Je l'avais deviner, mais quand elle me le dit comme ça, je recommença à tousser.

_De qui ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_De Paul, je crois, je ne l'ai fait qu'avec lui tout le dernier mois.

Paul Lahot. Le _Womanizer_ du bahut. Il se tapait toute les filles qu'il pouvait, depuis que sa mère est morte en troisième année de collège. Il me semble qu'il a un grand frère âgé de dix-neuf ans.

_J'étais dingue de lui, c'était le seul mec qui ne se jetais pas à mes pieds, murmura-t-elle. Il était méprisable à un point ! Il était sexy a en mourir, il à ce petit sourire vilain…

Rébecca commença à pleuré, puis continua.

_J'ai fait le premier teste ce week-end, c'était positif. Mais, parfois on peu se trompé, alors j'en ai refait un. Aujourd'hui. Il ne le sait pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Et puis voilà. Tout le reste du repas, nous avons parler de tout et rien. Enfin, je lui est dit comment j'ai su pour Quil et Clair. Et elle ma pris ma main. La fille qui me hait me prenait la main.

Peut être qu'elle n'ai pas aussi garce finalement.

Tada, merci de ne pas me taper pour ce retard, maintenant que nous somme en vacance, je vais enfin pouvoir avancer, héhé…

**J'ai aussi commencer une fic sur Harry Potter, que j'ai nommé Renaissance…vous pouvez toujours aller jeter un œil ) Ciaoooo**

**PS : Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes, on n'est pas amis tout les deux et…**

*** toussotement * veuillez m'excuser… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, c'est moiiiii ! Ca boum ? **

**Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à….Stéphenie.M….**

Chapitre 5

Rébecca à emménager à la Push il y a tout juste deux ans. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts elle ne passait pas inaperçus. Elle avait emménager ici parce que sa mère drogué avait divorcé de son quatrième mari. Ici, se trouvait son père et sa sœur d'un ans plus âgée qu'elle.

Sa sœur, ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle était une fouineuse, grande et brune, elle avait la peau assez bronzé. Rébecca savait qu'elle allait lui mené le vie dure. Aussi, dès ses première semaines de lycée, Rébecca en était devenu la reine du lycée. Elle devait faire comprendre à cette sœur qu'elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds. Et depuis c'est la guerre entre elles, se piquant le copain ou ex de l'autre, bref, elles se haïssaient.

Aussi, quand la sœur de Rébecca, nommé Line, trouva « par hasard » le teste de grossesse positif dans le sac de Rébecca, tout le monde fut au courrant le lendemain.

Je venais d'entré dans le couloirs principal, je rasais les murs. Tout le monde chuchotaient. Je veux dire que parmi tout ce brouhaha, se cachait le court secret de Rébecca. Je le compris quand je la vis, marchand la tête haute, essayant d'être courageuse, ses jambes flageolantes manquant de céder. Ses yeux étaient rougis ainsi que son nez. Ses lèvres tremblaient.

En la voyant, je me suis souvenu qu'à la veille elle était fragile. Tout ça n'avait été qu'une mascarade. Ses amis lui tournaient le dos. Elle n'avait plus personne en qui se tourner. Je la plaignais.

Elle balança une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, ses yeux louchant vers le sol.

Paul lui courait après, et quand il la rattrapa, il lui pris violement le bras et la poussa contre un mur, les élèves ralentirent. Il ne voulaient pas que Paul se mettent en colère contre eux. On parlait de Paul. Le mec le plus colérique que cette terre est porté.

Il lui criais dessus. J'entendis quelques parole « Sale chienne » « comment tu peux me faire ça » ou « c'est pas moi le père, tu m'entend ? » « Arrête tu me fais mal »

Sur celle la, il la lâcha et elle glissa le long du mur. Les yeux dans le vide. Je traversa le couloirs pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je me voyais en elle. Briser. Seul. Perdu.

Quand elle vit de c'est moi, elle me regarda de travers, puis soupira. Elle me pris la main.

Autour de nous, les élèves ne faisait pas attention à nous, mais à nos histoires.

_Pourquoi me haïssais-tu ?

Elle eu un sourire amère.

_Je te jalousais. (Je ne compris pas tout de suite) J'avais un mini béguin pour Quil, à l'époque, quand je suis arriver. Et puis, tu as toujours été entouré par des amis, qui t'aimaient, pour ce que tu étais, pas pour ce que tu jouais..

_Ils m'on quand même trahi, marmonnais-je.

Elle me regarda, avec un sourire triste.

_Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? lui demandais-je.

_Je dois trouver le courage de le dire à mes parents. Mais pas tout de suite.

Je sentais le soleil sur ma peau. C'était tellement inhabituel, cette chaleur, ce rideau de luminosité.

Le samedi, tout les samedis, Clair Quil et moi nous nous retrouvions à Port Angeles, pour faire les boutiques. Enfin, plus Clair et moi. Quil me tenait juste la main et m'embrassais.

Mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez, je regarda le ciel, d'un bleu azur. Avec pas un nuage à l'horizon. On m'avait toujours dit de regarder devant moi. Je n'écoutais jamais étant petite. Et cette habitude m'est resté. Il faut toujours que j'ai le visage rivé sur quelques chose. Sur Quil par exemple. Maman me disait toujours de faire attention devant moi, sinon je risquerais de foncé dans quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas alors, que j'allais faire une rencontre des plus surprenante.

Je fonça dans une personne. Un garçon. Il avait encerclé mes épaules, en nous empêchant de tomber tout les deux. Je me remis droite, le rouge au joue.

Au premier abord il devait avoir moins de vingt ans. Il avait une peau mat, des cheveux noir en bataille, une chemise noir retrousser au manches, un peu déboutonné, une cravate noir desserré, un jeans qui lui tombait bien sur les hanches…mmm… !

Il me fit un sourire Colgate, et me tendis sa main, que je pris en hésitant.

_Je suis…désolé, balbutIais-je.

Il rigola.

_C'est pas grave, mais…ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on dit qu'en on sert la main d'une personne, dit-il avec toujours ce sourire collé au lèvre.

_Ho ! Hum, Kim…Kim, oui, c'est mon nom.

Je pense qu'a cette instant, il du me prendre pour une folle. Vraiment.

_Moi c'est Jared.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, c'est de nouveau moi, merci beaucoup pour ta review renesmeecarlyecullen ^^

**Pour ce chapitre, je voulais faire un truc « Jared Kim » et puis je me suis dit qu'on ne voit que dans les film qu'une jeune fille accepte n'importe quoi d'un inconnu, donc, on les verra que tout les deux lors de leur rendez vous )**

Chapitre 6

Jared m'avait donné rendez vous, Samedi prochain, dans le petit « Soft Caf& ». Il y avait cette voix dans me tête qui me disait que je ne savait rien sur lui. Mais il y avait cet autre voix, elle, elle me disait que même si c'était un serial killer je n'avais rien à perdre. Plus maintenant.

« Quatorze heure, ça vous dit ? » « Oui ! D'accord »

Et voilà. Si ça se trouve, dans une semaine on me retrouvera assassiné. Hum. Dommage.

En rentrant chez moi, qu'elle n'a pas été la superbe surprise de voir la moto de Quil, garé devant chez moi. Je respira à fond, et empêcha mes mains de tremblé. Je contrôle mes pas. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Je pose ma main sur la poigné, et tire. Inspirer. Je pousse la porte. Expirer.

Je suis rentrer. Mon père m'accueille. « Ton p'tit copain est dans ta chambre, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait monter » J'acquiesce sans un mot. Le ventre tordu par le stresse.

Je monte dans ma chambre. La porte est fermé, et je vois son ombre sous. J'inspire un dernière et entre.

Il est debout en train de regarder mes photos. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. En réaliter, cela fait des année que je met nos photos sur mon mur, en face de la fenêtre. Et quand je les au enlevé puis brûlé - ce souvenir reste confus, j'ignore pourquoi - leurs traces se voit encore sur le mur en bois. Je me racla la gorge.

Il se tourne vers moi, et ma respiration se bloque. Il est si beau … ! Je m'adosse contre ma porte fermé, et respire lentement, ou du moins, j'essaie. Il porte son t-shirt des Roses's Gun, son jeans noir troué, et ses basket noir. Ses yeux sont inquiets. Avant, dans ses yeux je lisais du désir. Sa bouche s'ouvre lentement, sa bouche…je crois qu'il allait dire quelques chose, mais je ne suis plus sur.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je froidement.

_La Kim que je connais ne parlerais jamais comme ça.

J'eu un rire jaune.

_Elle à été brisé la Kim que tu connais.. attends voir, ah oui, c'est vrai, tu sors avec sa meilleur amie !

Il baissa les yeux au ciel et j'en fus ravie.

_C'était pas volontaire…

_Mais c'est arrivé ! le coupais-je.

J'y crois pas. Y se pointe chez moi, incognito.

Je lui livrais le fond de ma penser.

_C'est Clair… elle voulait qu'on s'explique, ça lui fait mal que tu lui parle plus, tu sais.

_Et elle croit quoi ? Je me rend conte que vous sortez ensemble, sous mon nez, depuis un bon moment…

_Trois mois.

_…Et c'est elle qui en souffre, laisse moi rire, dis-je acerbe. Attends, ça fait trois mois que vous sortiez ensemble ?

Il hocha la tête, honteux.

_J'hallucine là ! je passa ma main dans mes cheveux, consterné. Laisse moi résumé hein ! Donc j'apprend que mon petit copain, avec qui je suis depuis presque toujours, et ma meilleur amie, avec qui je le suis depuis aussi toujours, autant dire que c'est…je me rattrapa, _ c'était_ ma sœur sont ensemble depuis trois mois, sous mes yeux, et que je n'ai rien remarqué, parce que j'avais _confiance _en _vous_ ! Ensuite, cette même ex sœur, dit à son petit copain de trois mois, d'aller s'expliquer avec moi ?! C'est bien ça ? Attend, j'ai oublié, elle te dit qu'il faut que tu viennes m'expliquer parce que… – je coupa d'un rire jaune - c'est la meilleure ça, parce que ça lui fait mal !

J'avais commencer à crier, en balançant mes bras un peu dans tout les sens. Je souffla fort. J'espère que papa était vraiment occupé à son regarder son stupide match de base ball. Parce que sinon, le connaissant je le voyais bien entré par la porte. Je me risqua à plonger dans les yeux de Quil. Grossière erreur de ma part. Je sentis des piques se planter dans mon cœur.

Mes jambes fléchirent, et je commença à glisser le long de la porte close. Quil s'avança vers moi. « Me touche pas » sifflais-je. Cela le fit reculé. Je transpire. Mes cheveux commence à se coller sur mon front. Je secoua la tête pour les faire partirent.

_J'aimerais que tu partes, Quil, murmurais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas vraiment. Temps pis. Moi je le voulais. Toujours à terre, je me poussa pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte.

_Quil, dis-je pour le retenir avant qu'il ne passe le cadre de porte, est-ce…est-ce que toi et Clair avez…hum…

Il hocha la tête. Clair m'avait mentit.

.

_« _Mes parents ne sont pas là, ce soir, me dit Quil en ouvrant la porte de sa maison. _

_D'une main je le pousse à l'intérieur, alors qu'avec l'autre je ferme la porte. Je lui sourie. Il fonce vers moi et m'embrasse violement. Il m'entoure la taille de ses bras. Il m'aide à enlever ma veste le temps que nous montions les escalier ver sa chambre. Toute peur me quitte. Il me porte et j'entour mes jambes entour de sa taille. Il me poussa contre le mur. Il m'embrasse, puis descend vers ma mâchoire, mon cou, ma clavicule…Je pousse un soupire. Je lui retira sa chemise qu'il avait retrousser tout le temps du bal. Il descend un peu le zip de ma robe. _

_Mon téléphone sonne. _

_Je l'ignore, je suis entrain de retirer sa chemise, alors que ma robe tombe c'est la première fois que je suis en sous vêtement devant lui. Il jette sa chemise au loin, toujours en train de m'embrasser, j'en perd haleine. Mon téléphone cesse de sonner. _

_Soudain, on entend une voiture entré dans la cour du terrain Quil. Nous sursautons en même temps. Une même question dans le regard. Je commence à rougire, et repousse Quil pour me mettre dans ma robe, lui en profite pour se glisser dans sa chemise. Je commence à rigoler, et il me rejoint dans mon rire. _

_Je descendis les marches que nous avions gravit quelques minutes au par avent. Les parents de Quil venaient d'entré dans leur hall. Jonathan poussa un long soupir et jeta ses clé sur la petite table à côté de la porte où trônait le téléphone fixe. C'est Maria qui suivit. Vu son regard il y a nouveau eu une dispute. Je lança un regard désolé à Quil. Il l'évita, préférant regarder ses chaussures. _

_Je lance une formule de politesse, fit un sourire au parents de Quil, embrassa mon petit copain, et sorti. Mes jambes étaient engourdis, et mes lèvres gonflés. »_

Nous n'avions jamais plus eu l'occasion de profiter de l'absence des parents de Quil ou du mien. Quand je pense que c'est avec Clair qu'il à… Je commença à pleurer.

Je glissa sur mon tapis. Le frappait du poing à m'en briser les doigts.

C'est papa qui me trouva, deux heures plus tard dans la même position, les yeux rouges et sec, les lèvres tremblotante, mon poing rouge, quelques croûtes se formants.

_Ma chérie ? murmura-t-il.

Je ne bougea pas.

_C'est fini…fini !

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a entendus. Il marcha vers moi, et m'aida à me relever. Mes cheveux étaient tout en batailles. Il me posa sur lit, et il s'installa à côté de moi. Je le regarda. Papa à toujours été là pour moi. C'est mon héros. Quand il plissait ses sourcils, une ride se découvrait

sur son front. Ma plus grande peur est de le perdre prématurément, un peu comme maman.

_C'est fini, avec Quil, murmurais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Il hocha la tête. Il sait ce que ça fait, de se faire briser le cœur. Il à vécu la même chose. Sauf que la femme qu'il a aimer, il ne la reverrait plus. Moi si.

_Je sais murmura-t-il, je t'ai entendus…

J'eu un petit rire.

_Merci de ne pas être venu, marmonnais-je.

Papa ne répondis rien. Je posa ma tête sur son épaule, je ne pleurerais plus, me promis-je, plus pour Quil, ni pour Claire.

Papa sortit de ma chambre, pour préparer le dîné. Je resta assise dans ma chambres, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette se dit entendre.

_J'y vais, cria mon père, en bas.

Assise sur mon lit, c'est Rébecca que j'ai vue entré. Ses cheveux roux étaient en batailles, ses yeux vert étaient rouges de larmes, et son visage était pale comme un linge. Je me releva brusquement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

_Je….suis venu te demander pardon.

J'arqua un sourcil. Quoi ?

_Je sais que je suis une garce, mais, tout à commencé avec ma sœur…Elle secoua ses mains et les passa dans ses cheveux.

Elle était une garce, mais maintenant qu'elle est enceinte, elle devait certainement comprendre certaines choses.

_Et je t'ai pas toujours bien traité, et la maintenant, je me rend compte, maintenant que je suis la risée de tout le lycée, je sais ce que ça fait…

Nous avions besoin l'une de l'autre. Je lui pris sa main. « Tu veux mangé ici ? » Je me doutait qu'elle voulait éviter le plus possible sa maison. Elle avait peur de lâcher la bombe au milieux d'un repas familial. Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux remplis de larmes, et elle commença à pleurer. Je descendis prévenir mon père. Il eu un regard soupçonneux, mais acquiesça en l'entendant étouffé un sanglot, en haut, dans ma chambre. Je ferma les yeux, et le remercia encore une fois.

Pendant que papa préparait le repas, Rébecca et moi étions assise sur mon lit. Je lui expliquais la visite de Quil. Elle fronça les sourcils. Je m'attendais à tous sauf le « t'es encore vierge ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de froncé les sourcils.

_Attend, je te dit qu'il s'est pointé chez moi, et tu me sors que je suis encore….

Je rougis.

_Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'avant qu'on l'ai fait, on en rougis rien qu'a l'idée. Ah, je me souviens quand je l'étais…En fait non. Ca remonte à tellement longtemps !

En voyant ma mine effaré, elle éclata de rire. « Nan je rigole. » Puis, elle redevient sérieuse.

_La première fois, c'était avec Paul.

Je fronça plissa les yeux, comment ça ?

_En fait, ma première fois, c'était avec lui. J'était juste un bon coup, tu vois ? Histoire de défloré une pauvre fille…pas si innocente que ça, dit-elle avec hargne, ensuite, bas j'en ai eu quelques uns, elle eu un petit rire, puis ça de nouveaux été avec Paul, parce que je l'aimais. Et puis…voilà. Je suis enceinte maintenant.

Je lui pris encore une fois sa main. Je le faisait beaucoup, ces dernier temps ! Papa nous cria d'aller à table. Elle sursauta.

_Ton père a l'air d'un type sympa, me lança-t-elle, avant de partire, après avoir dîné.

Oui, je le sais. Mais ne répondis rien. Et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rien n'est à moi )**

Chapitre 7

Papa respecta mon choix de ne rien vouloir faire le dimanche. Enfin plus ou moins. La visite de Quil hier, m'avait complètement retourné. Je descend la couette, et regarde l'heure. Onze heure trente-quatre. Mouais.

L'envie d'aller au toilette étant la plus forte, je me leva sur la pointe des pieds, et cours vite dans la sale de bain. Pour le moment, j'était plus silencieuse qu'un ninja. Prochain problème chasse d'eau. Quelques secondes après ma petite affaire, je tire la tire tout doucement, puis court à mon lit, me fout sous la couette et ferme les yeux une minute max depuis que je m'étais levé.

Mais bon, papa m'avait entendu. Aussi, encore une minute après, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte doucement. Je ferma les yeux et feigne de dormire.

_Je sais que tu es réveillé, Kimmy chou !

_Ah non, m'écriais-je, pas Kimmy choux !

Bien sur, il l'avait fait exprès, il le fait toujours exprès. Il sait que je déteste ce surnom. Papa s'assit au bout du lit et me regarde. « Tu dois te lever »

_Non, répondis-je catégorique.

Je n'ai aucunement envie de me lever. Pas aujourd'hui. Je regarde par la fenêtre. Pour une fois, j'avais envie qu'il pleuve, que le ciel soit comme moi, triste. Je voulais juste une fois, que le temps soit en accord avec moi. Mais non. Deuxième fois qu'il fait beau. Le ciel est d'un bleu azur, sans un nuage. Un rayon de soleil passe par ma vitre, dévoilant la poussière qui est dans l'air. Papa poussa un soupir.

_J'aime beaucoup Quil et Claire. Je les considérait presque comme mes enfants.

Je fronce les sourcils. A croire que même papa préférait Claire à moi. Ca devient une habitude !

_Les amours de jeunesses sont brûlants, hein ?

J'hoche la tête, mes yeux commençant à larmoyé. Je les essuies d'un geste rageur. Quil n'était pas juste un amour de jeunesse. C'était bien plus. Je ne voyais peut-être pas avec lui dans trente ans dans mes rêves, mais je n'imaginais pas que notre histoire se terminerais sur un mensonge. J'aurais préféré pouvoir pleurer sur l'épaule de ma meilleure amie, que sur une fille à qui je m'accroche parce qu'elle est enceinte et rejeté comme moi. Je ne dis pas apprécié Rébecca. Mais nous savons toutes deux que nous n'étions qu'un substitut de ce qu'a besoin l'autre. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie.

Prouver à Claire quelques chose. Mais quoi ?

_Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu te lèves et on se fait les épisodes de _Doctor Who_ ?

J'eu un sourire. C'était la série préféré de mon père, et je l'aimais bien. « Ok ». Et il partit pour me « préparer un plateau télé ». Papa est mon meilleur ami. Celui qui ne me lâchera pas. Je me lève, et enfile de mon armoire un vieux sweet jaune, un jeans noir, et attache à la vas vite mes cheveux en chignon peu soigné.

Je suis descendu dans le salon, où papa avait déjà allumé la télé, mis le premier épisode, posé les pieds sur la table où un plateau avec un bol de lait chaud et des tartines pour moi attendaient. Je fit un sourire.

Tout le reste de la journée, papa et moi avons regarder les épisodes, sans arrêt, sauf pour allé au toilettes, et préparé à manger devant la télé. Et on a réussi à finir la saison une et regarder déjà quelques épisodes de la saison deux . « On continuera demain. » Je sais bien que non. On n'avait fait ça juste pour me faire pensé à autre choses. Mais ce n'était pas grave. J'aimais papa pour ça.

Il était près de vingt-trois heure, quand nous éteindrions pas télé. J'embrasse le crâne de papa, lui dit bonne nuit et cour dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille et d'un coup de pied envoie valser mes habilles dans un coin de ma chambre. Je me glisse dans mon t-shirt trop grand de basket, met un mini short et va me coucher. Je regarde le plafond pendant des heures sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Je ne pense pas à grand chose. Peut-être à Quil et Clair, qui, en ce moment son sûrement en train de s'envoyer des message débiles. Je me tourne et me retourne. Encore et encore. Puis, n'en pouvant plus, j'ouvre ma fenêtre. De là, on peut facilement voir dans la forêt. Les ombres sont grandes et effrayante, et je n'aimerais pour rien au monde me trouver là-bas en ce moment.

Je repense à Jared. Je sourie. Irais-je a ce rendez-vous, samedi ? Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air plutôt riche. A seulement dix-neuf ans. Enfin je crois. Il avait l'air d'avoir moins de vingt ans. Sur. Certaine. Mettrais ma main au feu. Enfin peut-être pas au feu. Et puis, je me laisse dériver, par le flots de mes souvenirs. Je me souviens le jours du mariage de ma cousine Leah, âgée de vingt-trois ans, quand elle s'est fait planté le jour de son mariage. Parce que son époux s'est tapé sa propre cousine. Sa propre cousine ! Et moi je m'apitoie sur mon sort. Quelle merde !

Et puis je m'endors. Une larme amère à l'œil.

.

J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir dire que lorsque je me suis levé, j'avais un sourire sur le visage. Que le ciel était bleu et les oiseaux chantaient. Mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Lorsque mon réveille, sûrement jaloux de la relation que j'entretien avec mon lit, fit entendre son bruit strident, je me suis levé en sursaut.

Je marcha en évitant les obstacle de ma chambre vers la sale de bain. J'ouvre le robinet et m'asperge d'eau froide. Ca me réveille un tantinet et je me regarde dans la glace. Mes cheveux noirs sont en batailles, j'ai des cernes violette sous mes yeux et ma peau mate était plutôt pale. Olala ! Je retourne dans ma chambre avec le peu de détermination que j'ai pour faire quelque chose de mes cheveux.

Quand ma mission est accomplie, j'entreprend de m'habiller. Après m'être glisser dans un t-shirt et un jeans, j'enfile mes converses. Je prend mon sac de cours, descend dans la cuisine me faire un bol de céréale. Papa est déjà partit travailler. Il travaille dans une industrie à Port-Angeles, et nous avons parfois du mal a finir les mois. Si c'est pas triste vous dis-je !

Mon bol de céréale engloutie, je me dépêche de prendre mon sac de cour et de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi. Je me glisse dans ma petite voiture et met les clé sur le contacte. La voiture s'ébranle. Je suis prête !

**Bon, vraiment désolé pour les fautes…**


End file.
